This invention relates to a wet gas stripper which utilizes a liquid spray for separating entrained particulate matter, such as traces of acid, methylene chloride, toluene diisocyanate, and other relatively fine powdered substances, from a moving gas stream. The invention is particularly applicable for use in industrial plants which emit hazardous gases.
The presumed operating theory of the invention relates to the generation of negative ions inside a liquid-saturated environment. It is believed that the collision of a liquid, such as water, against a hard surface causes the liquid to lose electrons which then attach to chemical vapors and small particulates, such as smoke, entrained in the moving gas stream to be filtered. This collision creates a turbulent mist which captures and carries the vapors and particulates downwardly to a collection bath. Because the liquid loses electrons, its now positive charge attracts any negatively charged particles to capture the particles. The invention has been tested and proven to effectively remove toxic chemicals, such as methylene chloride, from the moving gas stream, and to further remove odors and particulates such as smoke. The invention further causes oxygenation of liquid as a result of the collision against the hard surface. Once the chemicals are captured in the collection bath, they are oxidized into non-toxic compounds.